Chopper
Chopper (斧男 Ono otoko), known as Harold Powell (ハーベイ･パウエル Hābei Paueru), is the third stalker and head of the Subordinates in Clock Tower 3. Background Born in 1655 as Harold Powell, he was a woodcutter who was seriously deformed at birth. As a result, he was taunted his entire life. When Powell was 17, he proposed marriage to Emily Dickins, the local innkeeper's daughter, but was cruelly rejected. In turn, he dismembered Emily with his axe and continued to murder other women in the same fashion for 2 more years until he was caught and trialed. He had 44 victims and was sentenced to 921 years. ''Clock Tower 3'' After the defeat of Corroder, Alyssa is thrown down into "hell" by the Dark Gentleman, which turns out to be a sewer-like work place. It is there she meets her third stalker, the Chopper, who tells her she's going to die by his hand, before blocking her path and chasing her. Unlike the previous two Subordinates, Chopper is much more agile and harder to outrun. Following this event, Chopper will appear out of nowhere in certain areas. His attacks work both short and long range, making it difficult to dodge his axes. Once Alyssa is able to get through a door that leads her to the storage room, she finds herself back in time to when she was a baby. She witnesses the murder of her father by her beloved grandfather's hand, and is cornered by Chopper, who cruelly taunts her. A battle ensues, though it is proven to be a trap as Chopper is easily able to stop her super attack, and sends her to his area, claiming she would suffer like all the rest, before he walks away laughing. His domain turns out to be a graveyard filled with the tombs and spirits of Rooders who had fallen by his hand. Alyssa witnesses spirits of fallen Rooders lament their fates, mentioning the Ritual of Engagement. Later on she is attacked by Chopper who informs Alyssa that Nancy had died by his hand just as the other Rooders have, but she refuses to believe it. He attacks her again and chases her, where she finds the Compass of Shadows, as well as information on her stalker. Later, after retrieving the Old Rooder Arrow, Chopper will launch one final attack, no longer playing around with her. He is much more powerful this time around, faster and is able to block all attacks, even charged ones. But eventually he is defeated, bound by a sigil and taking an arrow directly. When the attack fades he is standing for a moment, before his body is utterly destroyed, thus killing him and saving the Rooders who died by him. He is last seen with the other Subordinates, chanting along with Dick as the ritual proceeds. Memo In 1655, a woodcutter by the name of Harold Powell was born in Cardiff, Wales. Hideously deformed at birth, he suffered the taunts and ill will of all those around him. At 17 years of age, he proposed marriage to Emily Dickins, the innkeeper's daughter, but was cruelly rebuffed. In retaliation, he is said to have dismembered Emily with his axe. For years following the gruesome event, he went from village to village, abducting young girls and butchering them in the same fashion. Two years later he was caught by villagers and killed. However, Powell was possessed by an Entity, and revived to hunt for Rooders as the head of the Subordinates. Etymology The meaning of the name Harold is "leader of an army", which is fitting as his ranking in the game is Head of Subordinates. Quotes *''"You can't get away!"'' *''"There's no escape!"'' *''"Oh, nice trick! Ha Ha."'' *''"Catch!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"You're going to suffer the same fate as all the rest!"'' *''"This is what happens to those who dare to stand against us!"'' *''"Nancy is not the only one! This graveyard is full of the bones of those who I have destroyed!"'' *''"Now you've seen the truth! It was your beloved grandfather who murdered your father!"'' *''"Alyssa! What chance does a pathetic little girl like you have to bring salvation to the dead Rooders? None!"'' Trivia *If Chopper is fought in Hard mode, his axes will be replaced with small scythes. *Chopper bears some resemblance to the God of War protagonist, Kratos, in terms of weaponry and appearance. They also both slaughtered women they had loved. However, the only difference is that Kratos's murdering of his wife was not deliberate. *Chopper shares his name with the real life Chopper Read, an ex-criminal and author. *Chopper is so far known to be the youngest Subordinate in the game, aged 19 just before he died. *Chopper is the only Subordinate who is fought twice in the game, he is also the only Subordinate able to block Alyssa's arrows. Gallery Screenshots Alyssa Chopper.png|Chopper confronts Alyssa Hamilton. 5543_2004-03-22_1-712653_640w.jpg|Chopper. Concept art Clocktower3 conceptart PJm6N.jpg|Final design. Clock 33.jpg|Concept art. Clock 32.jpg|Concept art. Clock 31.jpg|Concept art. Clock 30.jpg|Concept art. Clock 29.jpg|Concept art. Clock 28.jpg|Concept art. Clock 27.jpg|Concept art. Clock 26.jpg|Concept art. Clock 25.jpg|Concept art. Clock 24.jpg|Concept art. Clock 23.jpg|Concept art. Clock 22.jpg|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Subordinates Category:Deceased